


Radical Dreamers

by Alkaidstar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaidstar/pseuds/Alkaidstar





	Radical Dreamers

门铃轻轻响起，草薙出云停下擦拭玻璃杯的动作，略感惊讶地看着进门的人。八田美咲扔下游戏机，跳起身。“青服的混蛋！”  
门的一侧各站了位腰挎西洋剑，身着青色制服的年轻人，一触即发的气氛中，青之王冷静地跨进门来。  
怀里抱着伏见猿比古。  
“八田，不能对贵客无礼。”草薙喝止八田，放下杯子。“Scepter 4的室长大人，这可真是稀客。我家年轻人给您添麻烦了吗？”  
“十分抱歉，这次是我们这边要添麻烦了呢。”宗像礼司一丝不苟地在吧台前站定。  
草薙低头看去，伏见的身体软绵绵的，脸色苍白，眼皮下眼珠不停转动。他连忙走出吧台。“八田，镰本，把沙发清出来。”  
少不了一阵叮玲哐啷。  
把伏见暂时安在沙发上，宗像站在伏见身边，谢绝了草薙搬来的椅子。吠舞罗的老成员纷纷围过来，疑惑而担忧的看着昏迷不醒的前同伴。  
安娜急急地跑过来，拨开众人。“猿比古！”  
草薙没来得及拉住她伸向伏见的手臂。  
安娜的手被蓝色透明的保护罩弹开，一瞬间赤色的火焰和青色的光芒同时腾起，缠绕着伏见的身体，互相搏斗撕咬，又诡异的融合在一起，熊熊燃烧。伏见的制服冒出淡淡的黑烟。  
“如您所见，目前伏见君的力量很不稳定，只有我的圣域能避免他伤害别人。”宗像简单的说，“否则，他会瞬间烧掉沙发，并崩碎下方的木地板。”  
“喂，青服的……王，”八田咬着牙说，捏紧的拳头微微颤抖，“猴子他，到底怎么了啊！”  
“前天，伏见君参与了一场异能者的抓捕，对方的能力是制造噩梦，并把碰到的人强行拉入梦境，藉此击退敌人。”宗像不带任何情绪的叙述，“伏见君擅自出击，独力击倒了能力者，自己却一直没有醒来。”  
“异能者已经被控制住并消去了噩梦，我从他的交代中推断，恐怕伏见君没有醒来的理由，是受残余能力影响，迷失在自己的梦境里。”  
“那么，进入他的梦境，找到他叫醒，就能解决了吧？”十束多多良静静地说。  
“我也是这样认为，然而却失败了。”宗像捋起袖子，暴露红肿溃烂的左臂。皮肉绽开淌着血水，夹杂焦黑的痂，草薙闻到烧糊的味道。  
“喂，你。”周防尊靠在楼梯口，他不知何时醒来下了楼。“不是有那啥，叫圣域的护着么。”  
“在伏见君的梦中，力量强弱由他决定。”宗像放下袖管。“他认为我会失败，我不得不离开。”  
“哼。是你太弱吧，宗像。”周防迈开长腿，四五步就到了伏见面前。“我来。”  
“想被一剑穿心就尽管来试。”宗像冷静地拦住他。“周防，你敌不过我的力量，正如我胜不了你的火焰。”  
“但伏见君没办法用青之力量攻击您吧，AOI KING。”十束试探着贴近伏见，隔着防护罩，内里的红色火焰渐渐平息。  
“正是如此。”宗像环顾四周，“因此，我需要周防你属下的一员暂时加入青之氏族。”

八田第一个炸毛。“为啥不是你们加入我们这边！”  
“预料到这种情况，我特地带来了两位得力的部下，”宗像看向身后立正的两名S4成员，“但刚与伏见君共事不久的他们，能够找到伏见君的可能性微乎其微。这种情况，与伏见君熟悉的人比较适合。”  
八田怔了怔，踌躇地开口，“这样，那我，我愿意……”  
“很抱歉，我只能拒绝八田君的请求。”宗像盯着八田，“我并非不认可八田君的能力以及和伏见君关系的亲密程度。只是，伏见君的内心，可能存在八田君目前不愿意面对的事物。”  
八田噎住了，挠着头，一副没弄懂使劲在想的样子。宗像转头看向十束，锐利的眼神驳回他未出口的话。“恕我直言，十束先生的力量，恐怕抵挡不住现在的伏见君。我不想让赤之氏族的成员遭遇任何危险。”  
“哼，真麻烦。”周防闲闲开口，“草薙。”  
草薙已经想到会是自己。若不是宗像话很多，他早就提出来了。“好的，尊。”

众人围绕之下，草薙在青王面前屈膝。这场景还真滑稽，身在吠舞罗，被同伴围观，背后还站着一副事不关己样子的自己的王。他努力忍住笑容。不过他和宗像这一点很相似，都执念于语言及形式，并且乐在其中。  
“宗像，拔刀！”天狼星出鞘，冰冷的刀锋贴上草薙的肩膀。  
草薙带着京都腔，口齿清晰地说：  
“我愿作为Scepter 4，行使配剑者之职责。”  
“圣域不容纷扰，现世不容暴力。”  
“以剑制剑，吾等大义毫无阴霾！”  
十束噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
草薙觉得一股平静凛洌的力量流淌到他身上。宗像收剑入鞘，他也随之站起身，伸出左手，试了试新能力。  
青色的光芒阳炎一般附在手上摇曳。草薙略微思索，一个青色金字塔在手掌上方浮现。还怪好玩的，他想，稍微困难地，将其改造成八面体。而后，他试探着，在其中点燃了一簇火焰。  
十束鼓起掌来，草薙一惊，火焰骤然旺盛，青色八面体裂成无数碎片。  
“哦呀，令我印象深刻呢。”宗像评价，“草薙先生有成为公务员的打算吗？”  
周防一把抓住宗像的前襟，危险的笑。“你这家伙，接二连三的挖我的人，想干架吗？”  
“周防，国文课数学课你都睡过去了吧。”宗像掰开周防的手指，波澜不惊，“玩笑时间结束，我得去救我的部下了。”  
他俯身下去，轻轻抱起伏见。  
“跟我来，草薙先生。”  
“Yes, your majesty。”草薙戏剧性地浅鞠一躬，瞥见宗像略微扬起嘴角。  
宗像头也不回，“周防，借用一下你的床。”  
“唔。”周防懒懒地挥了挥手。

“草薙先生明白我不得不拒绝八田君的理由吗？”踏上老旧的楼梯，宗像问草薙。  
很明显吧。“嗯，大概清楚。八田是个懵懂的孩子。”  
“草薙先生的认知没错，然而却不是主要原因。”宗像背对着他，声音平静，“当时在现场的部下报告，伏见君即使陷入噩梦，仍然解放力量制服了能力者，但他梦话中的对手，却是——”  
“——『周防尊』”  
“希望草薙先生能够怀抱与爱戴的王决一死战的觉悟。”卧室门一瞬溢出的强光包围了宗像挺立如剑的背影。

被放到周防的床上时，伏见微弱地喃喃自语。宗像低下身去，贴近少年的嘴唇静听了好一会儿，方才直起身开口。  
“开始之前，有几件事需要向草薙先生说明。”  
“梦的内容全由梦主决定，需要入侵者以强大的意志力反抗，不然便会任梦主摆布，而这相当危险，因为梦中的伤害会给身体以暗示，造成几乎同样的损伤。因此，草薙先生在察觉状况不妙时，请一定优先让自己醒来，以免受伤乃至送命。”  
草薙惊了一惊，“会死吗？如果伏见想我死的话？”  
“不在草薙先生心肺功能停止之前改变伏见君的想法的话，是的，会死。”宗像看着草薙，“假如草薙先生意志不够强烈，我会监测草薙先生的状况，自行判断是否强行唤醒草薙先生，比如砸头，或是泼冷水，或者丢下楼。”  
“果然还是免了，”草薙笑着摇手，“我会及时醒的，请放心。”  
“那就好。在梦中，草薙先生的任务是找到伏见君，但伏见君梦中的自己不止一个，我自己就见过Scepter 4的伏见君，吠舞罗的伏见君，以及学生时代的伏见君。需要找到并唤醒的是，躲藏最深、最不愿醒来的伏见君。”  
“因为伏见君并不愿被别人看见梦境，他本人以及梦境守护者都会极力反抗。麻烦的是，不可以使用能力对抗伏见君，放纵能力会对他的身体造成直接损伤。我已经尽力修复了大部分创伤，但我不知道伏见君的身体能撑到什么时候。当对方战过来的时候，请尽量像十束先生那样使用相同的能力和他同步，唤醒伏见君的理智劝停他。我也会尽力用圣域护住草薙先生。”  
“最后是，因为梦中人的想法不受理智约束，很多阴暗肮脏的本我面会暴露出来。我私心希望草薙先生不要因此看低伏见君。”  
“不论小伏见怎样我都会接纳他啦。”草薙明朗的笑。“可以开始了吗？”  
“那我们就开始吧。草薙先生，你最好躺下。”  
草薙依言躺到伏见右边，宗像扩大了圣域，将他容纳其中，“接触伏见君的身体，强烈想着‘我要进入伏见君的梦境’就可以了。”  
草薙握住伏见的右手，反复默念着“伏见，让我进去你的梦”，突然什么电流般流过他全身，强烈的睡意袭击了他，他只来得及把墨镜摘下，便坠入了梦乡。

 

草薙身处于一片纯白的混沌之中。他摊开双手端详，似乎和现实世界没有什么区别。  
隐隐觉得有哪里不对劲。草薙自言自语，“……我摘掉墨镜了吧？”  
心思一动，鼻梁上的墨镜便消失了。  
草薙愣了一下，然后觉得这真是很方便。他想象自己戴上墨镜，墨镜果然又出现在他鼻梁上。  
草薙玩着自己的领巾，红色领巾变成绿色、黄色、最后又变回红色。  
……对了，伏见。  
领巾一下子变成蓝色，然后又在草薙察觉的时候改回去了。  
原来如此。除了自主想象外，突发的意识也会对这里的状况造成影响。这可有点麻烦，草薙心想，习惯性地伸手进裤袋里掏烟。  
却扑了个空。  
草薙微皱眉头，想象自己拿着一包烟。烟盒缓慢地，不情愿地在他手掌上半透明地成形，轮廓像隔着层热气般微微晃动。草薙抽了一根烟出来，右手打着火点燃。  
一泼凉水浇在烟上。  
原来伏见这么讨厌烟味吗。  
草薙捏扁了一塌糊涂的烟，丢进不知何时出现的不可回收垃圾桶。  
伏见，你在看着我吧。你在哪里呢？  
草薙迈开步子，毫无头绪地向前走去。  
纯白的世界之中出现了一点蓝色，随即越扩越大，展成一片澄澈的青空。青空之下，是一座白色的洋馆，围墙上隐约可见「东京法务局」的招牌。  
伏见现在的工作场所。  
草薙穿过宽敞厅堂里随意摆放的圆桌。一个个蓝色影子坐在桌旁，忙碌地敲打着键盘。站在桌旁的那一位有着丰满挺立的胸脯，草薙可以确认是那位他认识的，口味有些特别的优秀女性。被指点的蓝色制服有一头鲜艳扎眼的半长发，草薙根本看不清他的长相。  
这些人，就是伏见现在共事的同伴啊。  
究竟是什么样的人呢？  
推开厚重的实木门，宗像礼司坐在办公桌后，正拈起一块拼图打量着桌上的半成品。拼图发白，草薙辨不出上面的图案。  
“宗像先生，请问你知道伏见在哪里吗？”草薙问。  
宗像没有回应，甚至连眼神都没有移动一丝一毫。  
草薙这才想起身在梦境，尽管宗像样子清晰几与真人无异。  
草薙继续走过去，经过办公桌的时候，宗像的声音在耳边响起。  
“我很中意你，伏见君。”  
草薙愣了一下，回头去看宗像的表情。宗像依然平静如水，有条不紊的拼拼图。  
拼图的图案是……伏见的证件照。  
——说起来，伏见没把国文课睡过去吧。  
草薙走进落地窗外的鲜红晚霞。  
呈现在面前的居然是他的酒吧。  
草薙抬头望着招牌。奇怪，总觉得蒙了一层阴影。看街景的话应该是盛夏，但天际和地平都晦暗不明，甚至空气都带着灰蓝的色彩。  
草薙推开酒吧门，并没有人道欢迎光临。看到吧台里自己认真地擦着玻璃杯，感觉甚是怪异。酒吧比他记忆中的凉得多，冷冷的光线照射着吧台前方，连带自己心爱的小吧台也没有泛着暖色。  
十束和安娜镰本一起坐在沙发里，谈着他的新兴趣。周防和八田坐在吧台前，周防微笑着，八田大声的叫喊：“真厉害，尊大哥！”之后畅快爽朗的笑。  
伏见坐在角落，沉默地看着他们。  
草薙刚想过去搭话，伏见突然站起身，几乎是用拽的让八田离开座椅。  
“喂，美咲，跟我单独出去一下。”  
“干嘛？……而且，都说了，不要叫我名字！”  
两人走出店门，草薙忙忙跟上。  
瞥见伏见带着八田拐进了后巷，草薙也跟过去。  
后巷入口突然出现了伸长的黑影，前路被巨大的身躯挡住了。来人右手燃着熊熊火焰，金黄色的眼睛冷漠地审视他，随着他一步一步接近，地面微微颤动，红色的冲击波一圈一圈扩散开来，冲刷着草薙的身体。  
草薙疑惑地唤，“尊？”  
尊有这么高吗？而且，他刚刚还在酒吧里，是什么时候绕到自己前面——  
全身被热浪炙烤，战栗和恐惧渗入意识，草薙被突然袭来的巨大的力量压制脊梁，腿一软，不由自主地跪倒在地上。  
周防尊从高处睨着草薙，无表情地走过他身旁。赤炎将周防尊经过的地方全数烧尽，席卷了一切鲜活的风景，只余纯白。  
草薙撑着地面站了起来。身边早已恢复为一片无色混沌。  
自己被驱逐出了伏见的梦境。  
难道，刚才遇到的「周防尊」就是「守护者」——？

第二次涉足东京法务局的洋馆，草薙熟稔地穿过全是圆桌的房间，来到宗像的办公室。  
不过这次宗像的桌上没有摆着拼图，取而代之的是一碟——草薙压抑住反胃的感受，和一台平板终端。随着宗像修长的手指动作，吠舞罗成员的资料逐个在他和草薙面前放大，最后理所当然地停留在伏见猿比古的那一页。十五岁的伏见，头发顺服的垂落下来，懒散又锐利的眼睛藏在过长的刘海后面，  
草薙听见宗像喃喃自语。“伏见猿比古，擅长情报收集与偷袭吗。经常在他身边的朋友与同伴，名叫八田美咲，自称八田鸦——”  
他敲击终端，把屏幕上的影像投影放大，凝视着沉思不语。草薙看见一幅很常见的画面；八田抱着滑板，兴奋地跟吠舞罗成员说个不停；而伏见落后几步，无精打采地跟着他们，紧盯着八田烦躁的啧舌。  
草薙走入了那幅画面。

他有些诧异地抬起头，望向巨大的摩天轮。摩天轮缓缓的转动，在清澈的蓝天和松软的白云映衬之下，显出独特的美。气球轻轻在蓝天下飘摇，隐约传来旋转木马的音乐、人声和笑闹，但游乐园内却是空无一人。  
两个年少的初中生肩并肩走了过来，草薙听见八田大声说，“猴子你那个可丽饼给我尝一口！”  
草薙闲闲跟在两人后面，目送中学时代的伏见和八田打打闹闹。夕阳一瞬间把周围染成火焰和鲜血的红色——  
周防尊闪了过来，挡住了草薙的前路。  
“尊——”草薙出声。  
周防尊带着红光的拳头猛地向草薙袭来。  
草薙猛地闪开，顺手掏出口袋里的zippo，啪一声弹出一条火鞭。周防第二拳裹挟着火焰向草薙迅猛袭来，被火鞭拉住生生偏离了方向。  
“尊！住手！”草薙在水分几乎都被抽干的高热中大喊。  
「守护者」周防尊毫不理睬，顺手捡起一根钢管，钢管上瞬间聚上青色的力量，朝草薙手持zippo一侧的肩劈将过去。草薙愣了半秒，右臂方才裹上青色阳炎护住身体。砰地一声，火花四溅，草薙的手臂被震的发麻发疼。  
给我一把剑，草薙狂乱地想，给我一把剑。须臾之间，他腰上系了一把剑，通身深蓝，镶着金线，与青组的配剑一模一样的剑。草薙猛地抽出剑，右手持着燃起蓝光的剑，左手握住甩出火鞭的打火机。周防尊挥出一钢管，巨大的力量在地上划出一道沟壑；草薙跳起身闪过，两人的蓝色圣域重重相撞，又被彼此放出的火焰烧成净尽。  
忽然，巨大的轰鸣声占据耳膜，威慑众生的力量象征「达摩克利斯之剑」降临游乐园上空，赤红的热量潮水般一波一波拍打身体。周防尊缓缓吐气，握着钢管展开姿势，冷冷地盯着草薙。对方身体漫出的力量一半赤红一半青蓝，交织的双色阳炎边缘迸出火花，草薙听见细小的碎裂声音。  
“尊！我不想和你打！”轰鸣声中，草薙大声喊，“我只是想，找到伏见，帮助他，带他回去——”  
周防尊的眼睛眨了眨。随后，他一挥手把钢管丢在地上，收起力量，负手立于一旁，双眼静静地盯着草薙。  
草薙不敢相信地看着周防尊。“谢谢！”他不自觉道了个谢，拔腿朝摩天轮的方向跑去。  
翻过缓坡，草薙一瞬间丧失了呼吸。  
他看见了地狱。

昔日熟悉的街景已经烧成废墟。草薙心爱的酒吧碎裂成一地瓦砾，埋住了绿色茎叶和折断的花朵。旁边的住宅楼一半歪斜，黑色的窗户无声地对着天空张开大口。地面裂开弯弯曲曲的口子，尘灰和焦土充斥鼻腔，灼烫的阳光毫无保留地从四面八方倾泻下来，各处白的人睁不开眼。草薙向前走出一步，踢到一个软绵绵的东西，他低下头去看，倒吸一口气。  
八田美咲四肢摊开在地上，帽子下歪斜地流下一道血痕，睁大的眼睛无声地瞪着太阳，已经死了。  
金属摩擦地面尖锐的刮擦声远远传来。抬起头，草薙看见了活生生的恶魔。  
赤之王浑身燃成一团火焰，双目亮如烈日，冷漠地望着因他而崩塌濒死的城市。他每迈出一步，都传来剧烈的震颤，大地在他脚下龟裂，残砖断瓦在他脚下烧成斎粉，压倒性的气场吹得人站不住脚。巨大的达摩克利斯之剑握在他的手中，在地面上拖出不祥的刮擦声音。  
“别过来！”  
伏见跪在地上，拄着配剑，拦在草薙和死去的八田前面。他的声音沙哑颤抖，牙齿打战。  
“都是你的错——如果不是你，美咲他就不会获得火焰，也不会遭受危险，美咲——美咲他——”  
赤之王眼神未变，缓慢地举起手中的巨剑。草薙连忙尽他最大力量，张开青色力场，试图护住伏见——  
——一道剑风擦着草薙的脸颊挥过去，草薙张开的防护一瞬间便化作了无数碎片。伏见趴在地上缩成一团，发出像是哭了一样的抽咽；赤之王面色森冷，剑尖在地上划出一道深深的焦痕。  
“草薙先生！”  
是宗像。宗像站在远处，捂住烧黑的左臂，焦灼地朝草薙大喊。“草薙先生！危险！快醒来！”  
不行，草薙摇头，不能把伏见一个人留在这里，留在失去好友直面强力的恐惧和绝望中。  
“伏见！听我说，尊他不是这样的！他没有被力量控制失去理智！他并不会让自己的族人遭遇任何危险！伏见！醒过来！”  
赤之王丝毫不为所动，抬起巨剑，再次朝伏见猛力挥去。剑风席卷旺盛的火焰，擦着伏见的脸颊烧过，在大地上劈出深深一道裂口。伏见跪在地上，抖颤不停。赤之王张开火焰，一步一步接近。  
“伏见！尊他不是这样的！醒过来！”  
“不行，”伏见努力撑着剑直起身，发抖的手抽出佩剑，“绝对不行，这次再也不可以躲在别人的身后，仰赖他们的保护——”他握着佩剑和剑鞘的手骨节发白，吐出的每个字都在打颤，“这次绝不能，绝不能让你伤害任何人——”  
赤之王轻轻一挥手，便把伏见的抵挡化作乌有，剑刃与剑鞘断裂成两半。燃起的火焰热风吹倒伏见，赤之王一脚踩住伏见的身体，双手握持剑柄举过头顶，向伏见的胸膛直插下去——  
“伏见！”草薙大声喊。  
剑尖停留在伏见胸前，一瞬碎成粉末，随风飘散。世界化为一片血红，沉寂无声。

草薙站在一片赤红中央，静静地等待。许久许久，世界褪去血色，橙红色的夕阳中渐显出一座建筑物的轮廓。  
草薙走了过去，看清是学校。他走了进去。  
在其中一个教室里草薙找到了伏见。伏见坐在窗台上，斜阳染红他的面颊，其余的部分被暮色披上深重的黑影。他望着窗外，不发一言。草薙顺着伏见的目光，看着夕阳下说笑打闹的两个中学生，一个头发橙红，一个带着眼镜。  
这一个和那一个，哪一个才是真正的伏见——  
“草薙先生，是我。”伏见懒懒开口，“那边那个，是我再也不能成为的我。……自从那一天起，吠舞罗就夺走了美咲，他永远不会回到我这边了。”  
“伏见，”草薙迟疑地出声，“你们也许可以，修复关系，再做回朋友……”  
“不可能了。”伏见仰起头笑，笑容飘渺的浮在他的脸上，面具似的，“现在我能做的，只有美咲的『叛徒』。只有这样，才能成为他的『唯一』。”  
“伏见，想要独占，小八田？”  
草薙的话被伏见打断，“不，只是……在那家伙之前，从来没有人接近过我的世界，只有他，擅自闯了进来。”  
“擅自过来，又随随便便的离开，美咲是对我那么特殊的存在，为什么我不是美咲心中这样的人呢？明明说好一起的，为什么要把我一个人留在这里？”  
“草薙先生，你终有一天也是会离开的吧？”伏见低笑，手指一路下移灵活地解开草薙衬衫的扣子。  
“伏见，别——”  
伏见不知何时已经跨坐到草薙大腿上，衣服只剩一件半褪的衬衫。上下移动着，他扭曲地浅浅邪笑，手指推过草薙的喉结，恍惚中，草薙想起伏见的梦境是由他掌控的。  
“这样不是很好吗，嗯？做这种事的话，你不想也不得不看着我了吧？夺走你的目光，夺走你的呼吸，连同意识也一起夺走，所以看着我，看着我，看着我啊美咲——”  
伴随着伏见凶狠喊出的这一句话，他消失了。草薙坐在地上，大口平复呼吸。他好容易才站了起来，擦去额头冒出的汗珠，拉开教室的门。

草薙进了一个房间。狭小、封闭、黑暗。草薙燃着zippo，室内逐渐亮了起来，草薙看见房间四壁贴满了照片。每一张都只有伏见和八田两个人，两个人喝可乐、做作业、踢足球、打游戏、一同打闹、一同欢笑。  
只有中学时代。没有现在的伏见，或是八田。只有属于过去珍贵的片段、永不能回去的从前、渐渐发黄的记忆。  
不知不觉，周防尊已经站在草薙身后，沉默地看着他。  
“尊——不，伏见。”草薙谨慎地选择字眼。“我呐，并不想进入你的房间，窥探到你的秘密。那个时候也是，见到小伏见心事重重的样子，虽然很担心，但是也没有擅自凑过去，闯入你的自我空间——现在想想，是不是反倒去干涉好了呐？”  
“嘛啊，已经是过去的事了……只是，现在的话，我想帮助你。”  
“之前，也许见到了一些小伏见不愿意让别人知道的事情……但是，没关系呐。即使看见了那些，我也衷心地觉得，小伏见，是个好孩子呐。”  
“所以，我不希望小伏见就这样迷失，困于狭小的过往之中。如果我能够给你指路，能够帮助你找到归处的话……”  
周防尊微微侧了侧身，让开道路，任草薙经过身边，拧开了房门。

草薙走过空荡荡的校园，走过夕阳下的公园，走过空无一人的滑梯、木马和沙箱，夕阳把他的影子拉的很长。草薙不用回头也知道，守护者一路跟随着自己，跟着他走过绿地、坡道和空荡荡的街。一盏一盏的路灯亮了起来，夜幕渐渐降临，草薙始终没有看见哪怕一个身影。  
草薙走到路的尽头，面前是一大片寂静的海。沉沉夜空之下，深蓝的海水涌动着波浪，几近无声地冲刷着沙滩。借着微弱的星光，草薙走近大海，脚趾被打湿，海水是温暖的。草薙走入大海，海水逐渐淹没头顶，他并没有觉得呼吸困难。全身浸没进水中，草薙隐约看见远处一个发着暖光的椭圆形体，随着草薙的接近，头颅和手脚的形状逐渐显现。  
伏见身量很小，看上去最多五岁。他抱着自己的膝盖，蜷缩在发光体内。草薙心知肚明，那是起始之海，是最初的安宁所在，是我们最早体会到安全感的地方。  
“伏见。”草薙轻声唤道。伏见一动不动，眼睛盯着自己的膝盖。  
草薙伸出一只手，想放在他幼嫩的肩膀上，末了又迟疑着缩回手。“伏见。我明白，这里很安全，只有你一个人，你宁愿留在这里，拒绝别人闯入你的世界。梦境以外的世界，存在你得不到的事物、你所畏惧的力量，以及不可知的无解的未来。但是，如果你一直待在这里，一切都会结束，你也没有机会再去为改变做些什么了。”  
伏见轻轻颤了一下。  
“伏见，你并不孤单。”梦境的气氛微妙的发生了变化。草薙回过头去，笑了。“你看，还有人在等着你回去呐。”  
伏见缓慢地转过头，看向草薙视线的尽头。一轮圆月之下，宗像礼司静静地立在那里，狼狈不堪。他的外套上烫出了大大小小的洞，下摆裂成条条布条；衬衫袖子被扯掉，露出的左臂已经烧成焦黑，浑身散发着灼烧和焦糊的味道。他只余仪态依旧从容。  
宗像望着伏见，沉静地向他伸出一只手。  
许久，伏见啧了一声，伸展开蜷起的双腿，站起身往圆月和陆地走去。他行走的动作搅动水流，小小的水声在静谧的夜里回荡，水流从他的头顶倾泻而下，仿佛为他举行着洗礼。随着伏见迈开步子，他的身躯逐渐变高长大，从幼儿的身量生长成为瘦削结实的少年。  
伏见甩落脚掌上一滴水珠，踏上陆地，洁白的身体裸露在月光之下，悄然浮现出青组的制服。伏见几分迟疑地把手递过去，宗像接住，微微挑起嘴角。  
“室长。”伏见低声说道，另一只手抚上宗像烧毁的手臂。宗像的烧伤在他手下悄然愈合，制服恢复整齐笔挺，重新回复成那个优雅而威严的青之王。宗像的薄唇含着微笑，静静注视着伏见，伏见微微仰起头，与他对视。月光的清辉洒在两个人的身上。  
草薙轻轻笑一笑，离开梦境。

 

草薙起身不久，宗像和伏见也醒转了。宗像整一整衣襟，郑重地跟草薙道谢；伏见则垂了头谁也不看，径自站起身想走，身体摇晃一下差点栽倒，还好宗像从他背后伸出一只手，扶住了他。  
“来，让我扶你，伏见君。”宗像顺势拉起伏见的手臂，绕在他的肩上。  
“啧，并不需要。”伏见移开手臂，径直迈步离开。宗像仍然握住了伏见的袖管，与他一同下楼。  
草薙看着两人并肩而行的背影，微笑。他想着，下楼之后要给伏见调一杯橘子苏打水。

-FIN-


End file.
